Raven
by Jadey Wadey
Summary: A mysterious and attractive criminal has confused people's feelings. But the one question everyone is asking is who he is and what is he hiding? And a certain someone might come back to his family. Rated T for minor violence and lanuage in later chapters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

[In the throne room]

Boomer: Mason where are you going and why do you have a bunch of guard the dark-side's gone?

Mason: There's an illegal fighting ring we wanna bust.

Boz: What's that?

Mickayla: It's when people force other people to fight illegally and the owners of the fighters get paid.

Mason: We need to go.

[After the raid in the dungeon]

Ben: My name is Ben what's your name.

Raven: They call me Raven.

Ben: Why?

Raven: Because of my raven black hair, because a raven is thought of as a bad omen which I am to my opponents and I bring bad luck to the other fighter because he knows he's gonna get beaten almost to the point of death.

Ben: Have you killed someone?

Raven: No.

Ben: Well were you forced to fight?

Raven: No but I want to leave now.

Ben: You can't.

Raven: Well then I'll have to let myself out.

Ben: There are four guards outside this cell and you were injured during your match.

Raven: Do I look like I'm scared.

Ben: No.

Raven: Ok so can I leave?

Ben: No Mason wants to see you.

Raven: Oh well tell him I said hi.

[He hits Ben's skull so hard he falls down knocked out causing all four guards to come into the cell leaving the door open]

Guard 1: Sit down now and you won't get hurt.

Raven: No.

[All four guards pull out their machetes trying to scare him]

Raven: Pathetic.

[He goes for the guard closest to him and kicks the machete out of his hand then superman punches the guy knocking him out, he does this to the rest of the guards an leaves the castle unnoticed because all the other guards were guarding the other prisoners]

[Two hours later in the throne room]

Boomer: You mean to tell me some guy named Raven took down four guards and escaped the castle.

Mickayla: Yes but we are gonna find him.

Mason: Yes we will

**First Chapter done.  
Please Review.**

**Jadey Wadey out **


	2. Raven

[Three days later in the throne room]

Boz: So this guy is Raven.

[He says looking at the fair skinned guy standing in handcuffs]

Raven: Yes I'm Raven and I want to go.

Mason: Not so fast you have a punishment for escaping custody and injuring several guards.

Raven: Not my best work but hey I needed to get out and I love fighting.

Boz: Why do you like fighting?

Raven: The power the adrenaline and it reminds me of someone special she was a great combat specialist.

Boomer: You fight because of a girl.

Raven: I don't fight because of her alone but because of other reasons.

Boz: Who is this girl do we know her

Raven: You know her but I won't tell you who she is.

Boz: Is it Candace?

Raven: No and it isn't Rebecca Dawson.

[Just then Rebecca, Candace and Mickayla walk in]

Candace: Who is this hunk?

Mason: A prisoner.

Mickayla: So you're Raven?

Raven: Yes I'm Raven.

Candace: Well you're hot.

[She says her eyes going over his well-built biceps then his shoulder length hair thinking to herself that he looked like a fair skinned more built version of Danny Desai from that series Twisted]

Rebecca: I have to agree.

Candace: What's with the hair?

Raven: I like it.

Rebecca: A that bandana covering half your face.

Candace: Yeah all we can see is your eyes.

Raven: I like it.

Mickayla: Is that your answer for everything?

Raven: No not everything.

Candace: Anyway what were you guys talking about?

Boz: Some girl who we know and she's the reason for his fighting.

Candace: I wonder who?

Boomer: Raven we couldn't get who the girl is but Candace will even if she has to do some physical damage.

Raven: I fight girls.

Candace: I don't care so who is she?

Raven: That's my secret.

Candace: Well give the first and last letter of her name and I'll reduce you sentence by one year.

Mason: What?

Candace: Boz will won't you Boz or you're in trouble.

Boz: Sure.

Raven: Ok her name starts with an M and has an A in it.

Candace: Ok is it Mandy?

Raven: No.

Candace: Madeline, Madge, Maggie?

Raven: No I'll give you another clue.

Candace: What?

Raven: She has beautiful brown eyes.

Candace: Give me more and I'll give you another year off your sentence.

Raven: She has ginger colored hair she has the cutest smile she got a very sexy figure she's strong and stubborn.

Candace: Well it can't be Mickayla she doesn't know you.

Raven: Well now you all know who I am and Mason I'm ready to go and I'll take my two year sentence reduction.

Mason: No there will be now reduction of your sentence especially for information on a girl.

Raven: I thought so.

Boomer: So what is his sentence and where is he staying.

Mason: He'll be staying at the castle and attending the guard academy with all your other delinquent friends.

Raven: They aren't delinquents we were educated.

Mason: You start tomorrow.

Raven: I thought I'd be stuck in jail.

Mason: I was convinced that talent like you guys shouldn't be wasted.

Raven: Smart but you do know we can run away.

Mason: Yes tomorrow your ankle bracelets will be given to you guys so we know where you are all the time.

Raven: Ah so we're like under castle arrest and where will we be staying?

Mason: The dungeon.

Raven: Ok I'm fine with it but don't cry when your poor guards and guards in training complain that criminals are attending the academy and whipping their asses.

Mason: Well I'm not sure that they'll lose.

[He says coming right up to Raven and staring him down]

Raven: You really think you can intimidate me after everything I've been through I don't think so I may be younger than you but I'm not scared of you Mason Makoola.

Mason: Well I'll have to change that.

Raven: But I do respect you.

Mason: Good.

Raven: So now what?

Candace: Take your shirt off?

Raven: What?

Candace: We need to know how built you are under that long sleeve hoodie.

Raven: Trust me I'm built.

Candace: We still wanna see.

Mason: That's a good idea I'll be able to see what I have to work with.

Raven: Well I'm not wearing a shirt under this hoodie.

Candace: So take it off.

Raven: I can't my hands are tied.

[He shows them his cuffed hands]

Mason: I'll take them off you can't go anywhere because your feet are tied too.

Raven: Yeah thanks for pointing the obvious out.

[Mason takes his handcuffs off and Raven takes his hoodie off leaving all the girls with open mouths]

Candace: You sure are fit that's for sure.

Boz: And you have tattoos.

Raven: Yes I have tattoos.

Boz: I don't get why you have a tattoo with a bird on a skull on your inner forearm.

Raven: That is a raven on a skull and it's the tattoo from that movie expendables.

Mickayla: What are those words on you're the side of your left forearm?

Raven: The horizontal one on the side says **With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility****.**

Boomer: What power.

Raven: The power given to me your majesty.

Mickayla: There's more.

Raven: Yes the vertical one on the inside of my right forearm says  
i Came!  
I Saw!  
I conquered!

Candace: That bird on you left shoulder is beautiful.

Raven: Yeah it's made of musical notes and on the side it says **Music set's me free.**

Rebecca: Why?

Raven: Because it sets me free from all the fighting and most birds are free to fly where they want and I can sing and play guitar.

Candace: Really?

Raven: Yes.

Rebecca: And you're a fighter?

Raven: Yes.

Boomer: My brother could sing and play guitar.

Raven: I know I was there when King Brady played at the Harvest Festival.

Boz: I only saw it on video.

Raven: Of course you came back after the twin moons.

Boz: Yeah.

Raven: That was when I was kidnapped.

Mason: So you've been fighting for five years.

Raven: Yes.

Boomer: How old are you.

Raven: I'm twenty-two your age.

Boz: Oh.

Mason: That's excellent you're young that's good you'll do good as a guard and you can relate to the kings because you are their age.

Boomer: Yeah all the other guards that are guys are older than twenty-eight.

Boz: And Mickayla is the only guard our age.

Raven: I didn't know that and Mason can I leave now?

Mason: Yes I'll escort you to your cell.

[The two leave]

**Hope U liked how Raven is described.  
Don't worry the story does get interesting and who is the girl raven described?  
Please Review.  
Jadey Wadey out **


	3. He likes U a

Candace: Well isn't Raven hot?

Rebecca: Yeah he is.

Candace: Plus the girl he was describing was you.

Mickayla: No it wasn't.

Candace: Your name starts with an M and you have two A's in your name.

Mickayla: So.

Boz: He likes you.

Mickayla: We just met.

Candace: He could've liked you from five years ago.

Mickayla: Who keeps feelings for someone they may never see again.

Candace: You.

Mickayla: Pfft puh-lease that is so not true.

Candace: The reason you won't date anyone is Brady and he's been gone for five years.

Mickayla: Ok some people have feelings for someone after five years of uncertainty.

Candace: You need to get over your feelings for Brady and take a chance on Raven.

Mickayla: Even if I didn't have feelings for Brady I wouldn't date Raven I'm not into guys with long hair and he could be ugly under that bandana.

Candace: You're right but what if he isn't he may be your prince charming so you need to let go of the runaway king and take a chance on the criminal.

Mickayla: I don't take chances on criminals.

[The next day at training]

Mickayla: Ok guys we have new students.

Mike: Cool.

Lyle: Why do they have ankle bracelets?

Mickayla: The ankle bracelets are for tracking them.

Mike: Ok.

[Mason walks in]

Mason: Mickayla how's the class.

Mickayla: We just started.

Mason: Yes of course.

Jake: So after this family reunion is done what are we going to do.

Mickayla: A two kilometer run to warm up.

Mason: I'll be going.

[He goes to the dungeon and sits down with the owner of the fighters]

Mason: Ryan.

Ryan: Mason Makoola to what do I owe the pleasure.

Mason: I want to know more about this Raven guy.

Ryan: There isn't much to know.

Mason: I don't care I want to know everything about him.

Ryan: Ok, I found him in the jungle and I took him in. I've never seen his face, I don't know his name at first he called himself the dark knight then Raven. He's the longest fighter I've ever had, he doesn't kill and nobody likes him except for my youngest fighter Adam.

Mason: Why don't they like him?

Ryan: He's been there longer and he's beaten all of them so they hold a grudge that's why he had private lessons because they would find a way to hurt him.

Mason: So you're saying they might try and injure him.

Ryan: Yes.

Mason: What do you suggest I do?

Ryan: Give him private lessons he's better than any of the other fighters.

Mason: I don't show favoritism to my guards especially if he's a criminal.

Ryan: Now Mason we both know Kipi Kipi is building an army to attack and you need all the guards you can get and he'll excel faster he doesn't like showing others up because it causes jealousy and makes him a target.

Mason: How do you know about Kipi Kipi?

Ryan: I travel everywhere retired guards come and watch the fights and tell me what's going on.

Mason: Will he be able to protect the kings?

Ryan: Yes.

Mason: I can't believe I'm taking your advice.

Ryan: It won't be the first time son.

Mason: I told you never to call me that.

Ryan: I'm still your father.

Mason: You left when I was eight.

Ryan: And I had good reason.

Mason: There was no good reason and now that you're a prisoner I don't need to worry about Mickayla finding out..

Ryan: I can't believe you haven't told my beautiful granddaughter who her biological grandfather is.

Mason: You left when I was eight, don't try to get involved now.

Ryan: Ok so why are you willing to take my advice?

Mason: You encouraged me to be a guard and you trained me and gave some good advice.

Ryan: Well I'm glad I was able to impact your life and help you live up to the Makoola family name.

Mason: And that's the only reason I'm listening to you.

Ryan: Well you grew up to be a very strong and handsome man and you stayed with you family something I regret not doing.

Mason: I need to go.

Ryan: I hope I see you again my son.

**Please Review.  
Jadey Wadey out **


End file.
